<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time turned to jelly (in the best way possible) by Honeydisks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466462">Time turned to jelly (in the best way possible)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydisks/pseuds/Honeydisks'>Honeydisks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddle, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, im sorry this is so short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydisks/pseuds/Honeydisks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo decided two things, when Tubbo fell asleep on his shoulder.<br/>1. People need to be trained in order to handle cuteness overload.<br/>2. Tubbo was evil </p><p>-<br/>a short, fluffy, cuddle fic. </p><p>If you are seeing this, you were looking for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time turned to jelly (in the best way possible)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate how much nsfw/explicit stuff is in this tag so i'm going to make as much (shitty) fics i can to help fill it up with something extremely. </p><p>! I hope you like it, haha.<br/>Sorry it's so insanely short.<br/>PNSFW DO NOT INTERACT. FUCK YOU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally being able to meet up in person was amazing. They did all the things they had talked about on and off-stream, and even more.</p><p>Currently, Tubbo had roped Ranboo into watching Grey's Anatomy with him and all Ranboo knew was that this was the most confusing thing ever, seeing as Tubbo was in the middle of season 11.</p><p>They were seated close together, sharing a blanket which Tubbo admittedly stole most of. (Ranboo didn’t mind) at midnight.</p><p> The only light was from the TV. Ranboo looked to the side at Tubbo. He was sleepy, his eyes fluttering shut then snapping open. Not wanting to miss a moment of the show. He looked pretty. </p><p>Okay, yes, Ranboo thought Tubbo always looked pretty. This was just different, though. When Tubbo closed his eyes and started sinking lower into the couch, his head falling onto Ranboo’s shoulder, Ranboo seized up.</p><p>His heart pounded and it felt like time turned to jelly. (in the best way possible) Ranboo could hear the show carry on, but wasn’t listening. In the corner of his eye, he could see some random characters kissing.</p><p>Oh god- oh god. They were kissing. And here Tubbo and ranboo were, oh god-<br/>
Ranboo wanted to kiss Tubbo so badly. He always did, this wasn’t some new revelation. </p><p>His face heated up, lips pursed, and ever so slowly, put his arm around Tubbo.<br/>
His arm felt stiff with awkwardness. Tubbo shifted closer to Ranboo's side.</p><p>He made a strangled sound.</p><p>He was going to die. He was actually going to die. Ranboo couldn’t handle this. He was not equipped for this kind of scenario. He imagined they were just going to watch Grey’s Anatomy, not give Ranboo a heart attack. </p><p>Ranboo decided tubbo was evil. </p><p>“Uh…” He whispered, hesitant of what to do. Tubbo snored in response.<br/>
“Okay… I...I'm just going to,” he started to lay down onto the couch, Tubbo consequently laying with him.</p><p>He was successfully cuddling with Tubbo. It wasn’t uncomfortable even, which Ranboo thought it would be. Tubbo was just so pretty, and seeing him peacefully asleep with Ranboo's arm around him. It drove him crazy. </p><p>(How was he meant to handle cuddling with the prettiest person he knew? You dont get trained or anything for a moment like this...)</p><p>Ranboo yawned, his last thoughts as he fell asleep were of him hoping Tubbo would remember what episode he fell asleep to, or else it'd be little more than annoying to continue the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>